Torn
by futuregirl18
Summary: Keely is getting married but will her thoughts of a boy from the future stop it? Song by Jlo Should've never ONESHOT


**OK. This is my first fan-fic so it might not be as good as the rest, but hopefully you guys will like it :)**

"Keely hunny! You look so beautiful!" Ms. Teslow walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Thanks mom" Keely looked at her hair trying to make last minute adjustments to it. She quickly looked over at her mother in a state of shock. "Oh my goodness mom! I look like goldie locks! My hair…doesn't look…good!" Mrs. Teslow took her daughters hand trying to calm her daughter down.

"Sweety you look amazing! Paul will die when he see's you." Keely turned to face her mother."Yes… and then run the other way when he see's my hair!" All she could do was laugh at her daughter which made Keely realize how nervous she was and she too let out a small laugh. Ms.Teslow walked over to the door. " You know I was this nervous at my wedding too. I'm going to go find my seat jelly bean. You have 20 minutes calm down, I love you" and with that Keely was left alone.

She walked over to the coach and sat down, which was no easy task thanks to her fluffy wedding gown. As she sat there she began to think, she noticed herself doing that a lot lately and she didn't like it. It wasn't thinking that she hated, it was more what she was thinking about. He thoughts always seemed to land on a certain boy that she fell in love with so many years ago. A boy that wasn't Paul.

_I've been so caught up in the thoughts _

_Of me and you_

_even though I love someone Else I know my heart_

_belongs to you_

_Tell me how did we ever let the situation Get this far_

_maybe we should just try to Hide the things we feel inside._

_Things I Know we cant deny._

She loved Paul so much, but she couldn't hide the fact that her true love is and always will be Phil Diffy. She had spent so much time crying over him, but when Paul stepped into her life Phil vanished from her thoughts. All the things she dreamt she could do with Phil she now couldn't wait to do with Paul. Keely had spent three years with Paul, three years not thinking about Phil. So why now? Why had she spent the last two weeks missing Phil?

_Should have never told you that I cared_

_Didn't think that it would be so bad_

_Should've never kissed you should've Never held your hand_

_got to find a way To let these feelings go_

_what did I do the Day I let you slip into my soul._

_It was then When I realized that I would always want You in my life._

Keely remembered the day she said goodbye to him. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. They had been dating for three months and she felt like the relationship would never end. " But it did" she remembered how long they wasted keeping their feelings to themselves.

_No one else knows of the things we Say on the telephone_

_would it be Bad if they ever knew that me and You_

_were secretly into each other_

Keely looked down at her ring wishing it was Phil who slipped that ring on her finger " But he didn't." he couldn't, he was gone. As she got up from the coach she walked over to the window. The day was beautiful and there was no cloud in the sky, but she was to fixated on two people across the street, " They look so happy." The two reminded her so much of the friendship her and Phil had. Feeling a tear form in her eye she looked away. " Get over yourself Keely! It was seven years ago!" She began to try as hard as she could to think about Paul. She remembered the first time she saw him at Owens party. He literally took her breath away that Via had to remind her to exhale. And when he looked at her, her heart would skip a beat. She loved the way he knew just how to take care of her. She loved the way she loved him.

_I'm feeling like somebody else already Knows_

_oh my God, I love you both so Much_

_and to have to choose between The two is hurting me so deep inside_

The problem for Keely wasn't whether or not she loved Paul because she knew she did. The problem was how could she love Pual when she was still deeply in love with Pfil? She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. " How can I be in love with two people?" but hadn't she been? For the three years she had been with Paul she knew deep down she still loved Phil.Phil was her true love. " But he's gone. Keely once more reminded herself. You can be in love so many times in you lifetime but only once you'll find your true love.

Then it hit her, though she loved them both, she loved them in different ways. The only difference was Phil wasn't there to love her the way she needed to be loved, and Paul was. But she would always hold on to the love of both men. As Keely turned to the door she heard "here comes the bride" begin to play she opened the door and looked up. " I love you Phil, and I hope you'll understand."

"I do" Phil took off the giggle after watching Keely's wedding. He wanted her to have a happy life without him, but he was also thankful that she always held on to him. " Phil hunny time for dinner!" he could hear his mother setting down his plate. " Coming!" Phil opened the door and looked back at the giggle on his bed. " She never forgot me." Phil smiled and promised to hold on to her just the same. Then he shut the door.


End file.
